1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent reductions in the size of mobile electronic devices and the like, there are increasing demands for reduction in size of electronic components and mounting intervals between the electronic components. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289837, for example, proposes an electronic component that can be reduced in side and with which mounting intervals can be reduced. In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289837, first and second inner electrodes are alternately arranged in a ceramic element with intervals therebetween. The first and second inner electrodes extend to one surface of the ceramic element. More specifically, the first inner electrodes extend to one end portion of one surface of the ceramic element, and the second inner electrodes extend to the other end portion of that surface of the ceramic element. A first outer electrode, which is connected to the first inner electrodes, and a second outer electrode, which is connected to the second inner electrodes, are formed on that surface of the ceramic element.
Electronic components in which first and second outer electrodes are provided on one surface thereof, such as the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289837, are difficult to mount in a stable state, and the bonding strength between such an electronic component and a mounting board tends to be low.